Resident Evil: The Chain
by jacarious123
Summary: A story through the world of Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. Going through their beginning to their ending. (Story follows the games and books...somewhat, but with changes from Capcom's cut content, ideas, and my own.)


"Speech", 'Thought', _"Whisper"_ , 'Radio', **Location**

 **September 25th, 1996**

 **Raccoon City**

 **Raccoon City Police Department**

In the new office of S.T.A.R.S., there was a man who was sitting with sitting in his chair with his feet kicked up to his desk. He was looking up at the TV that was talking about the city's biggest pharmaceutical company: Umbrella. S.T.A.R.S. Captain Wesker came in. He had slick blonde hair and his black S.T.A.R.S. vest and uniform. But he also had his black sunglasses. The sunglasses were so black that you can't even see his eyes. This made him more mysterious and suspicious to be around to. When he came in he looked around the room. He saw one of his men looking up at the TV and others talking and on the computer. He cleared his throat and everyone immediately stood up, while the man and his best friend stood professionally in attention. As everyone stared, Wesker stayed quiet and moved out the way from the door for a woman to walk in. The woman was brunette with a bob cut and blue eyes. Her uniform consisted of dark blue combat boots, blue jeans and a navy blue shirt. She looked like she was already experienced and ready for battle. Which wasn't new since half of the S.T.A.R.S. unit were ex military.

"This is Jill Valentine. She is our last recruit to this team. I will leave her into your hands. I expect you to show her the ropes." With that said, he walked back to his office.

It was silent for a couple of seconds, until the man walked up to her, raised his hand and started the conversation.

"I'm Chris Redfield. Welcome to S.T.A.R.S. Ms. Valentine."

She smiled and shook his hand.

"Please to meet you Mr. Redfield. And just call me Jill."

"How 'bout this: I'll call you Jill if you can call me Chris."

She rolled her eyes good heartedly. Both of them then looked down and saw that they were still shaking hands. They simultaneously drew their hands back. He cleared throat and side stepped to show his other colleagues for him to greet. She talked to Joseph Frost, Brad Vickers, and Barry Burton. These four, including Wesker, was her new team. And aside from him, she felt like she was going to like it there.

《《》》

 **September 29th, 1996**

 **Raccoon City**

 **Jack's Bar**

Over the past couple of days that she has been a part of S.T.A.R.S, her life had been going smoothly. For now, that is. She had befriended her new teammates. Primarily Chris and Barry. Barry may have been big, but he had a bigger heart. When they talked, he would always tell stories about his wife and two daughters. Making all three of them laugh. And then there was Chris. To her, Chris was attractive. He had the morality, determination, and the skills that she respected out of a fellow soldier. But out of all her experience, he showed that he could be the unstoppable force and the immovable object, that is shown from his determination to protect anyone. She could also sense Chris had the same attraction to her, as well. But she couldn't know why.

As she was sitting in the bar, she felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked up to see Chris. The same person she was just thinking about. She smiled. Chris smiled back and sat across from her.

"Well, I didn't know you were a drinker." He started with a smirk plastered on his face.

Jill smirked back and shook her head no. "Nah, I just don't do stuff that damages my body." She countered.

Chris chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "You're definitely right. But," his playfulness disappears as he looked out the window. His focus was now on the faint sprinkle of rain that was crashing down on the city. That quiet and calm but creepy vibe was like an addiction. He was broken out his daydream by a voice calling his name. He looked back to see Jill with a concern expression. He heard someone cleared their throat, he turned again to see a waitress with blonde hair in a ponytail and a name tag that had the name 'Lennox'. She also looked concerned.

"Sorry about the wait. I'll get a beer while my partner over here has some water. Thank you." He apologized.

He saw the woman nod her head and went to get the beverages.

Chris looked back at Jill, who still had a concerned expression on her face. But during the short time of knowing him, she could read him like a book. And before he could say something, she started the conversation.

"I'm a single child. My mother was of Japanese migratory decent. And my father... well, you may know him as Dick Valentine."

Chris eyebrows rose and eyes widen in suprise.

"You mean your father was the 'Barentain'?" He questioned in shock.

Jill sighed and reluctantly nodded her head.

"Yeah, the infamous French thief 'Barentain'. He robbed so many banks that it was almost impossible to count. But when he went to jail... he told me to not follow in his footsteps. Be the opposite of he was."

Chris stared for a couple seconds before the waitress came with the drinks.

They both picked up the drinks and nodded to her. She nodded back with a smile and went to serve others.

When Chris was halfway finish with his beer, he talked about his backstory.

"My mom was from Spain and my dad was from Italy. When my sister and I were young; I was 16 while she was 10; It was nighttime and our parents were driving us through Ohio. We were going home from getting groceries,"

Chris paused his story to drink more beer. Jill looked upon in sympathy. When he was done chugging, he continued on with the story.

"When we were going home, there was a drunk truck driver, driving in both lanes. We saw it, but we didn't have nowhere else to go, except back. We tried to back out but we wasn't fast enough. I immediately covered my sister in arms. And the truck and us went down the side of the road. I ain't gonna lie, that fall hurt like a bitch. But when I looked up, my parent's were holding hands and they weren't moving. Their lower halves were crushed up against the dashboard. After that, my sister and I were considered orphans. We had no guardian for years. That was until I joined Wright Patterson Air Force and met Barry. He became like a father figure to me and my sister, Claire. (Chuckling) Don't tell him I said that. He would never let that down."

Jill chuckled slightly. She placed her hand on his hand and looked at him in his eyes.

"It's ok, Chris. It's going to get better."

Chris' smile faltered a little. His face then turned grim. He looked down and sighed.

"Yeah... I know."

Jill nodded and decided to change the subject.

"Tell me about your sister. You barely talk about her."

Chris looked up at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing much to say. Raised her, trained her. Uh, she's a redhead. But she has one hell of an attitude. She's going to college as soon as she's done with high school next year though."

She smiled and nodded. She removed her hand from his. She then unexpectedly grabbed his beer and finished it. Chris jaw dropped.

"Wasn't that your first drink?"

Jill's face scrunched up. She spat the liquor back in the bottle and placed it back on the table. She looked at Chris as replied.

"First and definitely the last."

Chris picked up his jaw and laughed good heartedly. Jill laughed along. Moving on from their past and getting more comfortable to eachother.


End file.
